Blog użytkownika:Damian ps/Rozpuszczanie się ciał, Alice, Norman i Thick Ink
Więc, jak wiemy postacie w Batim umierają na trzy różne sposoby, jedni się rozpływają, drudzy zostają jako ciało, a jeszcze inni wyparowują, chociaż to chyba to samo co rozpływanie… Ale ta teoria jest o tych drugich, ci co zostają jako ciała po śmierci, w tej kategorii mamy: Alice Angel (Najlepsza postać), martwe Borisy i Rzezimieszki, Norman the Projectionist… To chyba wszyscy. Żeby jednak zrozumieć dlaczego akurat ci postanowili się nie rozpuszczać trzeba też zapoznać się z tymi co się rozpływają, w tej kategorii są: Boris, Sammy, Beast Bendy i Rzezimieszki. Już na samym początku widać jakąś zasadę, ci co się nie rozpływają się zazwyczaj nie mają duszy, lecz Sammy i Boris (Jak się okazuje) te dusze mają, tak samo w kategorii jeden Rzezimieszki i Borisy duszy nie mają, chociaż patrząc na niedawne newsy… Ja już naprawdę nie wiem kto tą dusze ma a kto nie… Więc tak se nie poradzimy, co jeszcze mają te z kategorii jeden czego nie mają ci z tej dwa…? (Uwaga tu taki spoiler z Książki „Dreams come to life”) Z książki „Dreams come to life” wiemy że figury atramentowe były robione z dwóch różnych atramentów, tego pierwszego, i tego późniejszego… Dobre nazwy… Ale wracając na końcu książki '(Spoiler tu) Bendy traci dłoń i noge a po tym zanurza się a atrament i „regeneruje” się, jako iż to jest ten nowy atrament to zamiast tych humanoidalnej dłoni i nogi Bendy’emu wyrastają te kreskówkowe '(Spoiler koniec), Dobra ale teraz…. Po co to wszystko pisałem, no cóż, w rozwiązaniu zagadki rozpuszczania pomoże nam zrozumienie kto był zrobiony z przy użyciu nowego atramentu a kto przy użyciu starego atramentu, więc tak: Boris, Rzezimieszki, Projectionist, Sammy, Tom i Allison Stary mają w sobie: Bendy i Alice Ale dlaczego Alice? No cóż, wiemy że Susie była pierwszym króliczkiem doświadczalnym Joey’ego, czyli na pewno jej forma Alice była zrobiona jako jedna z pierwszych, ze starego atramentu. Ale teraz wiedząc to, czym różni się nowy atrament od tego starego? Patrząc na Alice możemy się domyśleć jednej rzeczy, Atrament old rozpuszcza się po jakimś czasie (Patrz twarz Alice), ten nowy, nie, i to dokładnie do czego Alice używała „grubego” atramentu (T. Ink). Alice używała T. Ink jako coś co pomorze jej utrzymać swoją słabą formę jako Alice, pobierała go z nowych potworów które są z niego zrobione, utrzymuję tak swoje ciało w „całości”, lecz nie może to utrzymać jej w taki sposób na stałe, dlatego próbuje znaleźć coś co może to zrobić, serca atramentowe, jak? Jeszcze nie wiem… Ale jakoś na pewno. I dlatego Martwe Borisy i Rzezimieszki się nie rozpadają, Alice wstrzykiwała im T. Ink i utwardzała ich ciała, potem rozcinała i zabierała serca, gdyby pomijała krok pierwszy potwory po prostu by się rozpuściły, bo nic ich nie trzyma w całości, Alice zabija ich dopóki nie odrodzą się jako bezużyteczne Straceńcy. To dlatego Alice się nie rozpuszcza, bo jej ciało jej „stwardzone” przez T. Ink. Ale co z Normanem? No to tutaj to już kompletnie próbuje coś wymyśleć na siłę… Ale let’s go, Norman może być znaleziony w pomieszczeniach pełnych atramentu i ciał rzezimieszków, myślę że Norman był „spryskany” T. Ink z Rzezimieszków i tada! Jeżeli chodzi o serca rzezimieszków to zgaduję że poziom 14 to „śmietnik” Alice, zostawiała tam eksperymenty w postaci rzezimieszków w których wstrzykiwała T. Ink, potem Norman ich rozrywał i oni zostawiali po sobie serca. Dobra to tyle bo się rozpisałem, ale myślę że to jest dość dobra teoria. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach